Incertam
by Scorpie Malfoy
Summary: Draco Malfoy e Hugo Weasley percebem ao mesmo tempo, que esperar que as coisas aconteçam ou planejar demais as mesmas nem sempre é o melhor caminho. E coincidências sempre irão existir para juntar o que talvez nunca fosse fazer sentido.


**Nome do autor:** Scorpie Malfoy

**_Fic escrita para o V Challenge de Ships Inusitados do forum 6v_**

**Título:** Incertam

**Sinopse**_: Draco Malfoy e Hugo Weasley percebem ao mesmo tempo, que esperar que as coisas aconteçam ou planejar demais as mesmas nem sempre é o melhor caminho. E coincidências sempre iram existir para juntar o que talvez nunca fosse fazer sentido._

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter e personagens citados nessa história não me pertencem e não ganho absolutamente nada ao escrever e postar essa fanfic. Os direitos autoraisestão reservados à JK Rowling e Warner Bross.

**Classificação: -**M

**Aviso: **Essa Fanfic contém slash – relação homoafetiva entre homens – não gosta? Não leia.

_Capitulo um._

Acaso.

_31 de agosto._

Eu tinha muitos problemas, não precisava de mais um.

O convite para lecionar poções em Hogwarts, feito por McGonagal, não havia me seduzido logo de inicio. Voltar à Hogwarts seria me entregar totalmente ao saudosismo, e a última coisa que eu queria – ainda quero – é não parar para pensar nos meus sete anos vividos em Hogwarts.

Quando estava no sexto ano, costumava a escrever em um diário. Com tudo aquilo que estava vivendo eu precisava me abrir de alguma forma, mesmo que para um pedaço de papel – o que não é algo muito digno vindo de um Malfoy - E agora, lendo uma das páginas posso ver o quanto pensei durante todo aquele tempo, e chego à conclusão que pensar demais seja talvez, o nosso maior erro. Pensar demais causa desistência, ou às vezes, por mais que se pare para fazer o mesmo, o caminho errado é sempre o mais convidativo.

Não foi fácil recuperar o nome Malfoy, a guerra havia acabado, mas a imagem deixada por nós durante todo aquele tempo não foi a das melhores. Com muito custo consegui recuperar tudo que de fato era meu.

Quando os preconceitos sobre os Malfoys foram diminuindo casei-me com Astória e tive Scorpius, um filho maravilhoso que infelizmente foi privado de possuir a figura materna na mansão devido ao suicídio da mãe dois anos após seu nascimento. Nunca consegui entender Astória.

Depois de algum tempo eu vi que não havia mais motivos para recusar a proposta.

Eu não queria – nem precisava – mais pensar. Eu lecionaria sim, em Hogwarts.

Era tudo muito agitado, os almoços na casa dos meus avós e tudo que envolvia minha família. Sempre era muito agitado. Eu não gostava de bagunça. Talvez houvesse mesmo alguma coisa errada comigo, ser um Weasley e não gostar de bagunça é o tipo de coisa que não combina muito.

Esse seria meu ultimo ano em Hogwarts e eu estava triste pelo fim, aquela era no fim das contas, minha segunda casa. Às vezes eu parava para pensar se me sentiria tão bem em outro lugar quanto me sentia lá.

Minhas notas no ano anterior foram ótimas e sinceramente, eu não estava muito preocupado com os estudos naquele ano. Hogwarts era um lugar tão maravilhoso para sugar apenas informações necessárias para se tornar um bom bruxo no futuro. Eu precisava aproveitar aquilo tudo de outra forma e a biblioteca de fato não me ajudaria muito nisso.

Eu lembro que aquele dia N'a Toca minha mãe havia me chamado para conversar sobre algumas coisas. Sempre fora mais fácil conversar com minha mãe. Ela tinha como ninguém a capacidade de me entender.

Eu estava sentado no hall de entrada, observando meus primos e tios no andamento de algum jogo que parecia estar realmente interessante, pelo menos para ele.

- Hugo?

- Sim mãe. – sorri – Algum problema?

- Precisa haver algum problema?

Minha mãe havia parado ao batente da porta e me observava com atenção, eu sabia que ela conseguiria ver além do que eu podia mostrar, eu sempre fora muito transparente e minha mãe era inteligente demais para se deixar enganar por um sorriso falso.

- É que em noventa por cento das vezes existe algum. – disse, tentando ao máximo parecer firme.

- Mas, dessa vez não há nenhum. – sorriu. – Preparado para o ultimo ano?

Ela se sentou ao meu lado, também observando o jogo que ainda estava em andamento no quintal d'A toca.

- Acho que ninguém nunca está preparado para o fim de qualquer coisa. – suspirei.

- Realmente, mas como tem se sentido em relação a isso? – minha mãe passava as mãos, finas e delicadas, por meus cabelos.

- Pra ser sincero estou meio indiferente. – sorri ao ver seu espanto. – Na verdade tenho evitado pensar sobre isso.

- Quer que eu deixe isso de lado?

- Melhor assim. – sorri. – Mas, obrigado.

- Não precisa agradecer. – respondeu. – Vá se despedir dos seus tios e avós, já estamos indo para casa.

- Tudo bem. Já estou indo.

Eu havia pedido para deixar de lado e não me arrependo de ter feito aquilo. Eu não queria pensar, pela primeira vez eu queria apenas agir. Estava cansado de planos ou quaisquer outras coisas que soasse como um manual para minha vida.

Saímos D'a Toca e fomos para nossa casa que se localizava em um bairro muggle de Londres. Eu gostava daquele lugar, principalmente dos cafés que havia ali por perto. Sempre visitava algum quando não estava em Hogwarts.

Era noite e Rose estava sentada na sala terminando algum relatório para O Profeta diário, ela havia estagiado por um mês, depois a efetivaram, estava se saindo bem.

- Quero beber alguma coisa. – disse rose – quer me acompanhar Hugo?

- Você sabe que ainda não posso beber. – respondi monótono.

- Só pedi sua companhia. – sorriu. – Vamos lá! Amanha você vai a Hogwarts e vamos ficar sabe-se Merlin quanto tempo sem nos ver.

- Vamos. – Respondi, agora sorrindo. – Mas, você paga.

Eu sempre senti falta de sair com Rose, ela era uma boa irmã mesmo sendo mais velha. Era difícil quando não tinha sua companhia. E no fundo ela sabia disso.

- Quando vai contar aos nossos pais? – Perguntou rose, logo após fechar a porta da sala ao sair.

- Eu sabia que você queria alguma coisa. – sorri.

- É. Você me conhece.

- Mas, enfim, contar o quê? – dei-me de desentendido.

- Sabe como é... Suas preferências. – respondeu Rose, rindo alto. – E você sabia muito bem que era a isso que eu me referia.

- Bem...

- Pode conversar comigo Hugo. Sabe disso.

- É apenas bom gosto. – Sorri. – Mas, falando sério, não tenho idéia de quando vou contar.

- Sabe que pode contar comigo, não é? Para qualquer coisa.

- Sim eu sei. – disse. – Você sabe que as coisas não vão ser fáceis com o senhor Ronald Weasley.

- Realmente. – sorriu Rose. – O pai vai pirar!

- Não está ajudando Rose.

Seguimos tranqüilos até o Pub em que Rose freqüentava desde os quinze anos. Ela tinha aquela fama de boa moça dentro de casa, mas era eu quem sempre ficava acordado até mais tarde pra assegurar que meu pai ou minha mãe não fosse até seu quarto e descobririam que ela ainda não havia chegado.

O lugar era pouco freqüentado e naquela noite as coisas não estavam diferentes. A iluminação fraca formava fortes sombras no local, as mesas estavam, como sempre, bem limpas, a madeira brilhando de tão bem polida. Os bancos perto do balcão onde se serviam as bebidas estavam desocupados exceto por um homem de vestes pretas e cabelos extremamente claros.

- Uma dose de Jack Daniel's para mim. – disse Rose, dirigindo-se ao garçom. – Vai querer o que Hugo?

- Uma água. – respondi. – Com gás, por favor.

- Uma água com gás para ele. – disse Rose, após dar um gole em seu Jack Daniel's. – Então Hugo, algum namoradinho?

- Ninguém. – respondi.

- Como assim ninguém? Eu posso jurar que você nasceu com alguma parte veela – sorriu. – É impossível não ver o quanto você é bonito, fofo.

- Cala a boca Rose! – sorri. – Eu só ainda não achei ninguém.

- Mas, anda com a vida parada? Digo, não rola nada com ninguém?

- Bem. Sempre rola algumas coisinhas, mas nada sério.

Por um momento imaginei se meu tom de voz teria soado frustrado.

- E você quer algo sério?

- Ainda não sei. – suspirei. – Digo... A intenção esse ano é agir sem pensar muito.

- Entendo.

O pub ficava cada vez mais vazio com o passar do tempo. Depois da terceira dose de Rose, só estavam nós dois e o homem de cabelos claros. Algum tipo de jazz tocava em um volume agradável. Era bom estar ali e seria melhor ainda tirar Rose do pub antes que a mesma começasse a passar mal.

- Senhor Malfoy? – disse Rose, olhando para o homem ao lado.

- Fique quieta Rose! Você não conhece esse homem, nós vamos embora. – Disse.

- Cala a boca Hugo. – Rose sorriu. – Esse é Draco, pai de Scorpius.

- Olá Weasley. – disse o loiro, indiferente. – Esse deve ser seu irmão mais novo, não é?

- Sim, esse é Hugo. – sorriu. – Vai para o sétimo ano. Como vai Scorpius? – perguntou rose, visivelmente interessada.

- Viajou com Albus. – disse. – Itália.

- É mesmo, Albus havia comentado algo parecido.

Eu sempre achei que rose tinha algum tipo de queda por Scorpius, e naquele instante eu podia jurar que era verdade. Ela havia me parecido tão frustrada.

- Você está bem Weasley? – perguntou o loiro.

- Ela só bebeu um pouco. – respondi.

- Um pouco? Ela bebeu demais. – Malfoy apontava para Rose, cujos olhos fitavam o nada.

- Eu não sabia que o senhor freqüentava pubs muggle, senhor Malfoy. – disse rose, tropeçando nas palavras.

- Esse é bem vazio, e eu gosto da música.

- Senhor? – perguntei.

- Sim?

- Seria demais se o senhor nos acompanhasse até em casa? Creio que daqui a pouco ela vai começar a dar algum tipo de perda total.

- E por que eu faria isso, Weasley?

Por um instante eu senti que havia ficado mais vermelho que o normal e alguma sensação estranha percorreu todo o meu corpo. _"Por que ele havia sido tão frio?"_ – pensei - Tinha que ser um Malfoy. Mas, Scorpius era um garoto tão legal. – e bonito – o pai devia ser ao menos parecido.

- Estou brincando. – disse o loiro, sorrindo.

- Não precisa se preocupar. – respondi. – eu a levo sozinho.

- Deixe de ser bobo, estava brincando. – disse. – Vamos.

Então nós três saímos do pub, deixando-o completamente vazio. Draco segurava Rose pelo braço esquerdo e eu pelo direito. Caminhávamos devagar, uma vez que Rose estava embriagada.

- Pelo que sei você não tem idade para beber. – disse Draco, olhos acinzentados nos castanhos.

- É. Eu não bebo. – respondi.

- É aqui? – perguntou o loiro.

- Sim. Obrigado senhor Malfoy.

- Chame sua mãe.

- Não precisa. Eu assumo as coisas daqui pra frente. – respondi visivelmente preocupado.

- Chame sua mãe, Weasley.

Eu sabia que minha mãe não faria nada em relação aquilo, Rose estava estressada com a redação que devia entregar n'O Profeta. Ela precisava de uma bifurcação. Só não queria dar a entender que minha mãe era do tipo indiferente aos filhos.

Entrei e fiz o possível para não acordar meu pai quando passei pela porta do quarto deles – o que não foi difícil, sono pesado. – sussurrei algo no ouvido de minha mãe e ela desceu até a sala comigo. Onde Rose já estava com Malfoy.

Descemos devagar pela escada, minha mãe estava visivelmente surpresa com a situação. Enrolou rapidamente a faixa do robe de liganete e ajeitou os cabelos quase que imediatamente.

- Malfoy? O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou.

- Você devia controlar mais a sua filha, Granger. – disse o loiro, seco.

- Ela é maior de idade, Malfoy. E meu sobrenome é Weasley!

- Bem, eu só vim para deixá-la em segurança. – sorriu. – sabe como é eu tenho um filho e sei que esperar por eles até tarde da noite não é bacana. – disse. – mas, você não estava esperando, não é mesmo? Quem diria Granger.

- Como vai Scorpius? – perguntou, tentando se livrar das visíveis provocações.

- Itália.

- Ah sim. – disse. – Bem. Obrigada Malfoy, amanhã eu me entendo com esses dois. Hugo, leve Malfoy até a porta, por favor.

- Tudo bem. – respondi.

Aquela noite, o caminho até a porta pareceu ser de uma distância imensa em minha concepção, eu já havia ouvido falar de Draco, mas não passava pela minha cabeça que ele fosse mais lindo que o filho. Parado ao batente da porta a única coisa que pude dizer foi:

"_Obrigado, senhor Malfoy."_

E a única coisa que restou foi o _"crack" _da aparatação e sua voz ecoando em minha cabeça.

"_Nos vemos em Hogwarts, Hugo."_

* * *

**NA**: Bem, essa é a primeira fic que escrevo, então desculpe qualquer inconveniência. O capitulo não foi betado, então ignore eventuais erros gramaticais etc.


End file.
